Лучшее место, чтобы выучить валлийский
by Lightven
Summary: Софи хочет познакомиться с семьёй Хоула. Что из этого выйдет? Публикую по-немногу, и не уверена, что дополнения будут появляться быстро. Пожалуйста, не оставьте без комментариев
1. Chapter 1

**Лучшее место чтобы выучить валлийский.**

Фанфик по книгам.

Все оригинальные персонажи принадлежат Диане Уинн Джонс!

_События происходят после «Ходячего замка Хоула»_

- В Уэльсе опять идет дождь, - констатировал Хоул, выглянув в окно. – Не лучшая погода для прогулок.

- Но мы ведь не гулять идём, - с натянутой улыбкой ответила Софи.  
Они были в комнате Хоула – точнее, Хоула и Софи. Чародей стоял, прислонившись спиной к подоконнику и наблюдал, как Софи застелает постель (на слова Хоула о том, что он бы справился за три секунды, она ответила, что нельзя делать всё при помощи магии). В комнате почти ничего не изменилось – тот же ковёр, та же полка со старыми книгами, то же окно, выглядывающее не куда-нибудь, а в другой мир под названием Уэльс. Вот только беспорядка стало поменьше, кровать стала побольше, а на тумбочке появилась фотография миссис Пентстеммон, покойной учительницы Хоула, в чёрной рамке.

Окончив прибираться в комнате, Софи встала перед зеркалом и придирчиво себя оглядела.

- Как я выгляжу?

- Прекрасно. – Хоул обнял её и улыбнулся двум отражениям в зеркале. – Но для визита в Уэльс совершенно не годится.

- Так я и знала, - вздохнула Софи. – И во что ты хочешь меня нарядить?

- Думаю, - чародей попытался изобразить загадочность, - в это.  
Взмах рукой – и чудесное шоколадного цвета платье Софи, по-ингарийски длинное до пят, перехваченное под грудью шелковым поясом, превратилось в нечто, показавшееся Софи абсолютно несуразным.

- Хоул! – укоризненно воскликнула Софи, разглядывая своё одетое в коротенькое облегающее фиолетовое платьице отражение.

- А что? Говорят, фиолетовый в моде в этом сезоне, - всё с той же улыбкой ответил Хоул.

- Ладно, - Софи повернулась к мужу. – Предположим, я пойду так. А как же ты?

- Чародей на секунду задумался, а потом предстал перед Софи в чёрных брюках, рубашке, галстуке и пиджаке. – Что скажешь? – обратился он то ли к Софи, то ли к зеркалу. – Нет, нет, не говори, сам знаю, что выгляжу глупо. В таком виде я пошёл на свой выпускной. – Ещё один быстрый взмах рукой, и костюм превратился в выглядящие жутко старыми джинсы и рубашку с неизменной надписью «Регги». – Ну а теперь?

- Ты выглядишь странно, - засмеялась Софи.

- Думаю, это то, что надо, - сказал Хоул и поймал Софи в объятья. – Ты точно уверена, что хочешь идти туда?

- Да. Кроме того, я хочу выучить валлийский, и не могу придумать для этого места лучшего, чем Уэльс. Мы идём?

- Один поцелуй…

Спустя четверть часа Хоул и Софи уже стояли у дверей дома Меган (по пути Софи получила довольно сомнительный комплимент от Кальцифера и поймала сочувственный взгляд Майкла).  
Громко постучав, Хоул открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь.

- Мери, детка, посмотри, кто там, - раздался откуда-то голос сесты Хоула, и через секунду появилась маленькая девочка и тут же с криком «Дядя Хоуэлл!» кинулась на шею к Хоулу. Всё было как и в тот раз, когда Софи (тогда ещё превращённая в старуху заклятием болотной ведьмы) с Майклом и Хоулом впервые посетила этот дом. Но на сей раз после слов Хоула «Привет, Кариад!» (Софи уже знала, что это означает «душечка») не последовало болтовни на валлийском. Мери с удивлением уставилась на Софи, всё ещё стоящую в дверях, и отчётливым шёпотом поинтересовалась у Хоула: «А это ещё кто?»

Но не успел Хоул ответить, как в конце комнаты появилась Меган. Увидев брата, она тут же скривила губы:

- А, ты. – И тут же добавила, намного громче, чем дочь, - Кто это ещё с тобой? Хоуэлл, кого ты привёл в мой дом?

Софи почувствовала себя более чем неуютно. Она уже собралась было высказать все свои мысли по поводу слов Меган, но решила, что это было бы плохим началом знакомства.  
- Меган, прошу тебя, - с улыбкой сказал Хоул. Всё с той же улыбкой он подошёл к Софи, в нерешительности стоявшей у двери, и взял её за руку. – Мери, Меган, Нил, - добавил он, посмотрев на спустившегося на шум племянника, - позвольте представить вам миссис Софи Дженкинс, мою жену.

- Твою… кого? – не поверив своим ушам, переспросила Меган. Нил присвистнул и, видимо, подумал, что это будет поинтереснее далеко не новой компьютерной игры. Мери недоверчиво посмотрела на Софи.

- Жену, Меган. Мою обожаемую жену, - со всей серьёзностью ответил Хоул. – Может, присядем? – предложил он.

Меган почти рухнула в кресло.


	2. Chapter 2

Софи и Хоул сели рядом на небольшой диванчик. Мери встала рядом с матерью. Вид у неё был такой, словно её только что сильно обидели. Нил уселся на ступеньки с таким видом, словно он смотрит захватывающий боевик, и для полного счастья ему только попкорна и не хватает.

На короткое время воцарилась тишина, которая, кажется, не угнетала только Хоула. Казалось даже, всё происходящее доставляет ему удовольствие.

- Гарет на работе? – непринуждённо поинтересовался Хоул.

- Что? А… да. – рассеянно ответила его сестра, но тут же, кажется, взяла себя в руки, - так ты говоришь, она твоя подружка? – с напором на последнее слово и как будто не заметив, что говорит о присутствующем в комнате человеке в третьем лице, спросила Меган.

- Подружка? О, нет, - с самой милой из своих улыбок возразила Софи. – Хоуэлл (в Ингарии этого имени, кстати, почти никто и не знал) мой муж. – явно выделила она слово «муж».

- Но, насколько я понимаю, вы не расписаны, - с точно такой же улыбкой парировала Меган. В воздухе повисло напряжение, обещающее вскоре перерасти в настоящую грозу. – А это значит, что вы с Хоуэллом состоите всего лишь в свободных отношениях. И я удивлюсь, если он этой свободой не воспользуется. – Она с торжеством посмотрела на Хоула. – Братец?

- Боюсь, на сей раз ты глубоко ошибаешься, - твёрдо проговорил чародей. – Я люблю Софи.

- Пойду приготовлю чаю, - поднялась Меган, словно была уверена, что за те десять минут, что она проведёт на кухне, Хоул откажется от своих слов.

- Не расписаны? – Софи повернулась к Хоулу сразу же, как Меган скрылась за дверью. – А что это значит?

Хоул едва заметно улыбнулся, уловив удивлённые взгляды, какими переглянулись его племянники.

- Обычная формальность этого мира. Не придавай значения. Как дела? – последний вопрос уже относился к Мери и Нилу.

- Нормально, - буркнул Нил.

- Прошёл ту игру, которую я тебе подарил? – прищурил глаза Хоул.

- Нет, - недовольно ответил мальчик. - Завис на третьем уровне. Там, где надо ловить падающие звёзды. Ума не приложу, как это сделать.

- Попробуй использовать семимильные сапоги, - чародей подмигнул Софи и получил в ответ укоризненный взгляд.

- Точно? – недоверчиво переспросил Нил.

- Точно, - с абсурдной серьёзностью ответил Хоул.

Нил, ещё раз взглянув на Хоула, помчался наверх.

- Опять он к компу прилипнет, - недовольно проворчала Мери. Впрочем, она бы никогда не признала, что всё её недовольство заключается в том, что во время игры Нила ей доступ к компьютеру будет закрыт.

- Мери, - позвал девочку Хоул, - у меня для тебя кое-что есть. Точнее, у нас.

Софи достала из своей сумки книжку в золотом переплёте и протянула её Мери. Та с недоверчивостью взяла книгу из рук Софи.

- Спасибо, поблагодарила девочка, и прочитала на обложке, - «Феи, русалки и другие волшебные существа». Наверное, интересно.

- О да, загадочно ответил Хоул. – Даже я узнал кое-что новое.

- Брось, дядя Хоуэлл, - скорчила мину девочка. – Фей ведь не существует.

- Конечно нет! – подтвердил Хоул. - Феи – выдуманные существа. А вот русалки…

Софи и Мери засмеялись. А Хоул опять украдкой улыбнулся. Всё-таки смех – лучшее средство, чтобы подружить людей.

- Мери, что за шум, - выглянула было Меган, но девочка уже убежала вверх по лестнице. – И пары минут не дадут побыть в тишине.

Она вышла из кухни с подносом в руках в тот самый момент, когда Хоул чуть наклонился к Софи, собираясь поцеловать её.

- О, умоляю, только не здесь, - брезгливо сказала Меган, пересекая комнату. – Хоуэлл, есть ли у тебя хоть капля уважения к этим стенам?

- А что я, собственно, сделал?

- Ты меня прекрасно понял.

Гроза всё-таки разразилась. Брат и сестра стояли друг напротив друга и смотрели друг другу в глаза. Но Софи меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас ссоры… даже наблюдать.

- Хоул, - тихо произнесла она, становясь рядом.

- Что ж, я думаю, в таком случае, нам пора. Спасибо за чай, - он кивнул на поднос, который Меган успела поставить на столик, - но, боюсь, придётся отказаться.

- Как жаль, - театрально произнесла Меган, - а я так старалась.

На этот раз уже Софи стоило огромных усилий сдержаться, о чём она и поведала Хоулу через пару минут, когда они вошли в двери Ходячего замка.

- Да, Меган бывает несносна. Да что там – она почти всегда такая. (Кальцифер, делавший вид, что спит, хмыкнул).

- Просто, - улыбнулся Хоул и заключил Софи в объятья, - она поняла, что ты мне идеально подходишь… Ты всё ещё намерена выучить валлийский?

- Да. Но я думаю, для этого совсем не обязательно бывать в Уэльсе.

- Я вас умоляю… - Кальцифер совсем перестал делать вид, что спит. Но, поняв что ответа он не получит, Кальцифер, вздохнув, решил проверить, как там погода в Маркет-Чиппинге.


End file.
